flyfffandomcom-20200222-history
Azria
Azria is a premium continent where level 72 start. The strongest Masquerpets for the Second Job is here, which range from level 73 to 115. There is no town/city here but there was a kingdom here but its was destroyed by Shade. You need a premium ticket named Azria Ticket to get in to Azria. History The Past Once upon a time, before the breaking of the world, there was a kingdom that was said to have been blessed by the Five Gods themselves. Azria was its name, and it was ruled by a just and righteous king and his son, the prince. Together they used their ardent love for knowledge to inspire their people and usher in a period of prosperity never before seen in the world. Thus it was that Azria became so famous that it drew the other nations' envy. Foreign warships set their course for the continent and began to attack. However, so advanced were the Azrians that no weapon could pierce their armors or take down their flying chariots. All the efforts of neighboring countries and tribes in conquering the great kingdom proved futile in the face of the superior Azrian technology. Indeed, Azria was the brightest jewel amongst all the known lands. However, rumor of these feats reached Shade's ears. The Mistress of Shadow and Desire wanted to see for herself if the accounts were true, and so one day she disguised as a mortal and mingled with the Azrians. Shade was amazed by the accuracy of the tales. The Azrian civilization was truly advanced, several hundred years advanced, and the people desired more progress and more fame, and a much larger territory. Shade knew that must not continue. No mortal race should be allowed to be of almost equal standing with the gods. Hence, the judgment of Azria. Fire ravaged the entire continent. Heavy rains of acid came down from the heavens and destroyed everything it touched, even the palace. Everyone perished in the catastrophe, including the king and the prince. No one survived. In one night all the glory that was once Azria was reduced to ruin, and it remained as thus for many, many years. Time flowed onward and Azria was forgotten; lost in the annals of history, buried in the sands of time. For thousands of years it seemed no one would ever know the tale of the great kingdom, until one day a merchant ship bound for Darkon had the fortune of getting caught in a storm and crashing upon the continent. There was only one survivor, an explorer, and he was astounded at the sight of the land. Although old and derelict, the surviving infrastructure was unmistakably advance in nature, and the relics hinted at technology that far outmatched anything he had ever seen at the time. Present Day A new land has been discovered in the world of Madrigal. Azria the great land of ice. Monsters *Yetti *Mutant Yetti *Augu *Mutant Augu *Ghost of the Forgotten Prince *Ghost of the Forgotten King *Mammoth *Cannibal Mammoth Ways of Access *Azria Ticket